My Past is My Future
by lucea86
Summary: Been Moved To My Other Account, The Original Ruth
1. PREQUEL

**PREQUEL**

"Are you bloody mad?"

The voice was clear and shrill. It sounded through the corridors of the cold, wet stone castle like a foghorn. The owner of the voice was struggling against her restraints. She knew she should have never of gone on the last mission, _our last adventure_. He had said to her. He turned up on her doorstep with his crooked smile and outstretched hand. Now look at her. She was stuck in a pitch black room with some fucking aliens and he was probably swaning around with his new friends. She knew she was not a pretty sight. Her honey blonde hair was caked and matted with dirt. Her flawless, tanned skin was covered in dirt and blood. Her long legs were cut and red from her restraints. Her oval shaped face was covered in scars and her usually light grey eyes were black with fury.

He was so charming the first time they had met. They had been crawling through the same vent using different methods to solve the same situation. After that it was all running and danger and _fun. _She loved him. Then suddenly he left her back on her doorstep, alone. He never came back. Until, three days ago. She should have been suspicious. He never comes back, _she _had warned her.

As she struggles against her restraints and wondered were the hell he was. "You know he's going to kill you when he finds you." She shouted at her captors. She struggles again and feels the tight, irritating rope tied around her feet loosen slightly.

"Oh he's not coming for you dear." The cold, terrifying voice came from behind her. She shuddered against the cold, hard chair. "We made sure of that." They laughed their cold, mechanical laughter. She knew she shouldn't believe them but she couldn't help it. It wouldn't have been the first time after all. The first time he had left behind. He was always doing it and popping up two days later with an idea and a new outfit. He had been _two _months once when he finally remembered she wasn't there.

She shook her head and moved her legs a bit freeing them from their restraints. She cried out again and pretended to struggle so they wouldn't be suspicious.

Her fake cry sounded through the cold, wet, dark corridors of the stone castle and towards the big and grand blue box.


	2. Chapter ONE

**CHAPTER ONE – HER TEARDROPS ARE ICE**

The Doctor flies, spinning and turning, around the TARDIS console explaining something to Amy and Rory in his 8 year old boy's voice as Amy called it. Neither of the Ponds understood what he was saying. He just looked so childlike with his fringe all over the place and his childish grin. They caught pieces of the conversation. But they would ask for him to explain it to them when he stopped spinning and looked at them.

They waited and finally he stopped and simply said "Get it?" Both looked at him and smiled.

"Explain." Amy said pointing at the console. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Don't you ever listen?" He asked, exasperated. "We do but we usually can't understand you." Rory explained.

The Doctor sighed and motioned towards the scanner that he had now pulled around towards them. "The TARDIS keeps picking up these… distress calls I guess you can call them. But every time I go to answer them the TARDIS can't find the destination they're coming from. It's like she's blind with excellent hearing. She can hear the distress calls perfectly but yet can't see were they're coming from." He stops for breath and runs his hands through his unruly hair. He motions to the scanner again.

"With every distress signal this… this… symbol comes up. And I, for one, have no idea what it means." He breaths, annoyed. The three of them huddle around the small screen. Amy's seen this symbol before but she can't remember where. She closes her eyes and thinks of it.

Rory _knows _what this symbol represents. He had seen in his two thousand years of waiting for Amy. Should he tell him though? _He hasn't met her yet. _He reminded himself and looked at Amy and the Doctor. _What if she's in trouble? _He should help her. He knows he should.

Turning away from the Doctor and Amy he collected his thoughts. _She NEVER uses the distress signal, so maybe, just maybe, she is really in trouble. _Deciding it was probably best telling the Doctor he turned towards the other two to find them deep in conversation.

"Ugh, guys?" The two paused and turned to look at him. "Yes Rory?" The Doctor asked. "I know what the symbol means."

**o.O.o**

She was named after her mother's friend, Donna. When she asked about her name her mother said "She's a great woman." That was all. No more, no less.

Her mother always spoke of the magical man in the big, blue box. So did her grandparents. Her father thought his wife's family were utterly mad. She could remember when she was only a little girl; sitting on the floor in her grandparent's sitting room with her legs crossed and her head leaned up towards her grandmother as she told her another of her wonderful tales.

"He's like fire and ice." Her grandmother would laugh, smiling with that distant look in the eye she got whenever she told her granddaughter her adventures.

Donna struggled against her restraints and glared at the pitch black surrounding her. Her legs were free; all she needed to do now was release her arms. She rattled her arms around a bit, trying to loosen the rope. She could hear her captors murmuring in the far left of the room. She had been taken by patchwork people with cybermen heads and three _real _cybermen.

Finally releasing her hands from her painful restraints, Donna stood up slowly and checked herself for her weapons. She couldn't find any, her blaster gun nor her pocket knife. Swearing under her breath, Donna felt down in her left boot. After finding and retrieving her small knife lodged under the sole of her boot, Donna began to move towards the lighter part of the darkness. The muttering coming from her captors was getting louder. She knew her captors were near the door. She wished he would come back around now and do his interfering and sonicing and take her away from here like he always did. Eventually.

The cold mechanical voices of her kidnappers were really, terrifyingly close now. She wasn't sure if it was the real cybermen or the patchwork people with the cyber-heads.

She outstretched her hand to make sure if she ran into anything. She put one slow and quiet foot in front of the other. The voices were right beside her. She stopped breathing and felt around for something. She felt something, cold and hard. Wrapping her fingers around the door knob, she flung the door open and rushed out.

**o.O.o**

Rory motioned towards the scanner and the symbol. He knew this symbol. "It's Donnas symbol." Doctor's eyes widened and Amy rose an eyebrow. "Donna?" They both ask at the same time.

**o.O.o**

The little light there was in the cold, dark corridor was burning her eyes. She put her knife in its holster and ran away for the mechanical shouting of 'DELETE'.

She kept running forward, not stopping she turned corridor upon corridor but there was no way out. Stopping because she could no longer hear the mechanical screeching, she placed her hands on her knees and took large gulps of fresh air. Finally, after regaining her breath, she looked around the dark corridor. It was dark but not as dark as the room. She grabbed her knife from its holster and moved forward slowly. While turning a corner, Donna caught a glimpse of herself in her knife. She was a right mess.

Her knees were battered up and her wrist and ankles were red and bleeding from her restraints. Her usually lovely, long, curly blonde hair was caked in dirt and blood and her usually light grey eyes were dark grey nearly black. _They would return to their normal colour_, she thought, _they always do_.

Sighing and taking another step forward, Donna sensed something behind her. Spinning around, Donna came face-to-face with a tall, red haired woman. Amy Pond.

Donnas eyes narrowed as Amy's widened in fear. Donna lowered her knife and stared at the red haired woman as she asked a question, "River?"


End file.
